


Dana, the Tanzanite

by SkyStormsong



Category: Game Grumps, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: Danny, a Sapphire, and Rosaline, a Rose Quartz, fuse to form Dana, a Tanzanite.





	Dana, the Tanzanite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of writing that isn't complete. I mostly wrote it to flesh out the Fusion for Danny and an OC I'm using for this AU.

The white light dissipated revealing a feminine Gem Fusion of a light purple hue with four arms, one pair Rosaline’s and the other pair Danny’s, a lavender colored gem in the place of his Sapphire of a right hand palm that wore his sealing ring. The other matching gem took the place of Rosaline’s Rose Quartz in their chest, framed by a loose tee shirt that fell to mid-thigh over a pair of worn, ripped jeans and on their feet were a pair of sneakers similar to the one’s Danny liked to wear. Their curly, lavender hair was pulled back into a ponytail leaving a few locks to drape around their face almost obscuring their mismatching eyes, the left eye a soft pink and the right eye blue with a small scar in the eyebrow above it.

Arin watched the Fusion blink their eyes and focus on him, a smile spreading across their face. “Arin! What do you think of us?” The voice was a combined harmony of Rosaline’s soft, feminine voice with Danny’s deeper, musical voice, almost giving it a dual layered effect.

“You guys look amazing!” He smiled as well. “It’s Dana, right?”

Dana nodded, their curls bobbing about their face. “I’m glad you like me. Do you think everyone else will, too?” They asked, sounding self-conscious. One of the left hands started spinning Danny’s ring on their right ring finger.

“Of course they’ll like you, buddy,” Arin reassured. He didn’t mention that if any of them stepped out of line he was most likely going to beat their ass. Between Danny’s desire to be accepted and Rosaline’s insecurity about being a hybrid, the need to be accepted by their peers was probably heightened to a frightening degree. He didn’t want to see their feelings hurt.


End file.
